The Shooting
by JanetD
Summary: CHAPTER TWO ADDED. This fic anticipates the events of the 5th episode of “The O.C.” (called “The Outsider”). It’s my interpretation of what may happen based on the previews and the online spoilers.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** The Shooting (1/2)  
**Date Written:** 8/30/03  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** PG (violence)  
**Summary:** This fic anticipates the events of the 5th episode of The O.C. (called The Outsider). It's my interpretation of what may happen based on the previews and the online spoilers.  
**Author's Notes:** 1) According to the spoiler at fox.com, Ryan takes a job at a place called the Crab Shack in an attempt to become more financially independent from the Cohens. There he meets another young man with a rough past named Donnie. Ryan is a little wary of Donnie, but Seth finds him fascinating, and seeks out the other boy's company. 2) I've made up a last name for Donnie for the purposes of the story.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The O.C.". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.   
  
Ryan and Seth and Donnie Braxton, Ryan's new co-worker from the old hood, were at a party at Holly's beach house. Seth had invited Donnie despite Ryan's cautions that it wasn't a good idea. The party had been going on for about an hour when Donnie and Luke Ward got into an argument. Luke had been being generally obnoxious to the outsider and making fun of Donnie's origins by mimicking the phrase Wass up?   
  
When at last Donnie got up into his face in response, Luke began pushing the other boy toward the door, and commanded, Let's go, you're done.   
  
In the blink of an eye, Donnie had lifted his shirt and pulled out the gun that was stuck in the front of his pants. He pointed the weapon at Luke in a threatening manner.  
  
'Wass up?' he mocked. Wass up now?! Who's the tough guy now?   
  
The other teens in the room suddenly became aware of what was going on and, seeing the gun, froze. Only Ryan was moving. He came toward Donnie slowly, one hand raised in a placating fashion.  
  
Donnie, put the gun away, man. Come on. You don't need it. Put it away...please.  
  
Donnie ignored him, and kept the gun pointed at Luke's chest. Suddenly, Ryan lunged forward, grabbed Donnie's gun-hand, and tried to force it toward the floor. But before he could get the weapon safely pointed down, it went off.  
  
Seth and Summer had been standing just a few feet away from the melee, and now Ryan looked on with horror as he saw Seth down on the floor, a circle of red blossoming on his right side.  
  
he cried. Somebody call 911!  
  
Ryan rushed to his friend and crouched down beside him. Seth looked stunned.   
  
I, I'm shot, Ryan. He shot me.  
  
I know. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay, Seth. Ryan's words were reassuring, but his face revealed his fear for his friend.   
  
As Ryan was about to reach for Seth's shirt to examine the wound, he heard a disturbance behind him. He turned to see Donnie shoving his way through the crowd, headed for the door. Turning back to Seth, Ryan pulled the shirt out of the way, and saw an ugly hole where the bullet had entered his side. Luckily, it had simply passed through the flesh and come out again about 2 1/2 inches away. Ryan gave a sigh of relief. As bullet wounds go, this one looked pretty minor--a least, he hoped so--but it was bleeding a lot.  
  
Get me some clean towels! he called back to the room at large.  
  
You're going to be okay, Seth. Ryan said, still breathing fast. It doesn't look too bad.  
  
Seth nodded. His face was pale, and there was now a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. With the first shock of the injury past, he was starting to really feel the pain radiating out from his side.   
  
Summer, who had been standing close by, now leaned in for a look at the injury, and quickly recoiled at the sight of the blood and the ugly wound. She took several steps back from the injured boy.  
  
Mom and Dad are going to freak, Seth suddenly observed.  
  
Ryan frowned.   
  
He looked back down at the damage the bullet had done, hesitated, then pressed his hands to the entry and exit wounds to stem the flow of blood. Seth flinched, and sucked in a breath.  
  
Ryan winced in response. , he said to Seth, then loudly, Where are those towels?  
  
At that moment, Marissa came hurrying up carrying two fresh bath towels. She handed them to Ryan, and then knelt down on Seth's other side. She glanced quickly at Summer who was still standing in the background, a combined look of horror and distaste on her face.   
  
Marissa laid her right hand on Seth's shoulder in a comforting fashion, and clasped his left hand in hers. Through his haze of pain, Seth offered her a look of gratitude.  
  
Ryan had quickly arranged one of the towels over Seth's wound, and was reapplying pressure. Marissa watched as Seth's pale face became even paler. She squeezed his hand warmly, trying to offer him silent encouragement.  
  
Ryan studied his friend's face with worry. Hang on, Seth. Help will be here soon. Then to Marissa, Somebody called 911, right?  
  
Marissa nodded. Rachel called.  
  
Luke had been watching this real-life drama play out in front of him from several feet away. His face showed his unhappiness at the turn of events. Now he came forward.   
  
Is there anything I can do? he asked, shame-faced.   
  
Ryan met his eyes. Thanks, man, but we've got it.  
  
Luke nodded, and stepped back.  
  
Ryan continued to apply pressure to the wound, hoping that the paramedics would be there soon. A couple minutes later there was the sound of sirens, and four policemen came in the door. One officer walked up to check on Seth, while a second, whose badge identified him as Saunders, asked the crowd, Okay, what happened here?  
  
Everyone attempted to speak at once.   
  
Office Saunders held up his hands for quiet, and said, Okay, okay, hold on. Everybody that saw what happened, raise their hands.  
  
The teens glanced at each other, then slowly about six people put their arms in the air.  
  
--Saunders pointed at a blonde girl with her hair in pig tails--You, go with Officer Friedens, and tell him what happened. And you--to a freckled-faced teenaged boy--go with Officer Murphy. The rest of you kids, just stay where you are. Nobody leaves yet. Understand?  
  
Saunders walked over to the little group gathered around Seth. How is he? he asked the first cop.  
  
He got it in the side, but sounds like it's just a flesh wound. He should be okay.  
  
Saunders nodded, and then leaned down to Seth. Hang in there, son. The paramedics will be here any minute.  
  
Seth nodded his thanks.  
  
Straightening, Officer Saunders looked at Marissa and Ryan and asked, Can either of you tell me what happened here?  
  
It was an accident, Ryan said quickly. The gun went off by accident.  
  
Uh-huh. And who was it that had this gun that went off by accident?   
  
Ryan frowned. Donnie Braxton.  
  
Saunders took out his notebook, and began to write. I don't suppose he's still here?  
  
No, no, he took off.  
  
Do you know where he lives?  
  
  
  
So, what happened?  
  
Ryan sighed. He and another guy were getting into it. Donnie pulled a gun, and threatened him.  
  
Who was this other guy?  
  
Ryan didn't say anything.  
  
It was me, Luke said. But it was like he said, this whacko pulled a gun on me. Then Chino here--  
  
asked the officer.  
  
Yeah, him, Luke said pointing at Ryan. We call him Chino because that's where he's from.  
  
Saunders gave Ryan an appraising look, then said to Luke, Go on.  
  
Well, this kid Donnie was waving a gun at me, and Chino--I mean, Ryan--tried to get him to put it down. When he didn't, he charged him, and the gun went off.  
  
Saunders looked back at Ryan. Is that how it happened?  
  
Yeah. I was trying to get his gun-hand down, but the gun went off, and--he looked guiltily at Seth--Seth got hit.  
  
Saunders nodded. What's your name? he asked Luke.  
  
Luke Ward.  
  
He looked at Ryan. And you, you're Ryan what?  
  
  
  
Saunders scribbled in his notebook, then turned to Seth. Is that the way it happened, son?  
  
Seth's face was contorted in pain, but he took a breath and answered,   
  
And what about you, young lady? the policeman said to Marissa. Did you see what happened? Do you agree with the account given by these two gentlemen?  
  
Marissa nodded. Yes. I saw the whole thing, and it was like they said. That boy Donnie pulled a gun on Luke, and Ryan tried to intervene, and then...the gun went off. She paused. It was horrible.  
  
Saunders asked for her name, and wrote that down, as well. All heads turned as sirens sounded in the distance. In mere moments, the paramedics (one male, one female) had come in the door, medical boxes in their hands. As they approached the injured boy, the woman looked at Ryan and Marissa, and smiled.  
  
she said. We can take it from here.  
  
The two teens stood up and moved to get out of the way. The male paramedic, whose name was Harrington, knelt down on Seth's left, while his partner, Phelps, knelt on his right.   
  
What's your name? Harrington asked Seth.   
  
Ryan answered for his friend. His name's Seth. Seth Cohen.  
  
Harrington nodded. Okay, Seth, my name is Mike and this is Darla, and we're going to take good care of you, okay?  
  
Yeah, thanks, Seth said through gritted teeth. He thought it might just be his imagination, but the pain seemed to be continually getting worse.  
  
The paramedics set to work while their audience looked on. Ryan stood with arms crossed, watching the pair's actions closely. His deep concern for his friend was painted starkly on his face. At one point, Ryan glanced down at his hands and realized they were covered with dried blood--Seth's blood. He shuddered.   
  
Ryan wished fervently that he had never stepped in between Donnie and Luke. He didn't know what would have happened, but he was sure that Seth wouldn't be lying here now with a bullet hole in his side. And he dreaded to think of Sandy and Kirsten's reaction when they heard the news. He knew that Seth was the sun and the moon and the stars to his parents.  
  
A few minutes later, the paramedics had Seth up on the gurney, and were getting ready to transport him to the hospital. Ryan stepped forward.   
  
Can I come with you?  
  
Phelps answered. I'm sorry. That's not allowed.  
  
Ryan thought fast. But he's my brother. Please.  
  
The woman's face softened. Okay. But you'll have to ride up front.  
  
Ryan smiled in gratitude.   
  
The paramedics began to wheel Seth from the house. Ryan exchanged a look with Marissa, and then followed.  
  
End Chapter One (P.S., to the reader who reviewed the first chapter of my previous story , and expressed her wish for me to continue soon, I wanted to point out that I posted the second chapter of that story at the same time I posted Chapter One. That's not an uncommon practice for me.)


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** The Shooting (2/2)  
**Date Written:** 8/31/03  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** PG (mild language)   
**Summary:** This fic anticipates the events of the 5th episode of The O.C. (called The Outsider). It's my interpretation of what may happen based on the previews and the online spoilers.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm a layman when it comes to medicine, so if I've made any mistakes with the medical aspects of this story, readers with medical expertise will just have to forgive me.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The O.C.". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.   
  
The phone rang in the Cohen residence, and Sandy reached over to pick it up.  
  
  
  
Is this Mr. Cohen?  
  
  
  
Mr. Cohen, this is Officer Saunders with the Newport Beach PD. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your son Seth has been shot.  
  
What?? Shot? Is he okay? Sandy's heart rate had just doubled.  
  
The paramedics tell me he's going to be fine. He was hit in the side, but it's only a flesh wound. He's on his way to the hospital now.   
  
Sandy struggled to recover from his shock. My, God. What, what happened?  
  
Your son was at a party. Apparently, a dispute arose between two other boys, and one of them had a gun. There was a struggle, the gun went off, and unfortunately your son was in the line of fire.  
  
Two other boys... Sandy's mind immediately went to Ryan--oh, God. What two other boys? he asked urgently.  
  
Let's see...the names were Luke Ward and Donnie Braxton. Braxton had the gun.  
  
Sandy breathed a mental sigh of relief. There would have been another boy there with Seth--Ryan Atwood--where is he? Is he all right?  
  
Your son's brother? Yes, he was there. He was administering first aid when we arrived. He wasn't hurt. He rode along in the ambulance with your son.  
  
Sandy let the remark about Ryan being Seth's brother pass. What hospital did they take Seth to?  
  
Hoag Memorial.  
  
Okay. My wife and I are on our way. Thank you, Officer.  
  
I'm sorry about your son, Mr. Cohen, but you can take consolation in the fact that he's going to be all right. That's something I can't always tell the parents.  
  
Sandy nodded. I understand.  
  
Well, good luck.  
  
  
  
Sandy set down the phone, and hurried into the study where Kirsten was working.  
  
  
  
Kirsten turned from the desk, saw her husband's face, and immediately knew something was very wrong. She stood up, clasping her hands together.  
  
What is it? she asked, her voice betraying her fear.  
  
It's Seth. He's been shot--he's going to be okay--but he's been shot.  
  
Shot? Seth? How? Who, who would shoot Seth?  
  
Sandy shook his head. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luke and that boy Ryan works with--Donnie something--got into a fight. Donnie had a gun. It went off, and hit Seth.  
  
My, God. The blood drained from Kirsten's face, and she sat back down. Sandy walked up and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
He's going to be okay, he said soothingly.   
  
Where was he hit?  
  
In the side--but the cop said it wasn't serious, just a flesh wound.  
  
Tears began to spill down Kirsten's face.  
  
It's going to be okay, honey. Let's just get to the hospital.  
  
Kirsten nodded, and rose from the chair. Sandy held on to her for a few seconds to make sure she was steady on her feet. Then they headed for the car.  
  
----+----  
  
The ER doors swooshed open, and Harrington and Phelps rolled Seth's gurney through the entryway, Ryan following closely behind. As medical personnel came forward to meet them, Harrington said, Seth Cohen, sixteen, GSW to the side. Then he reeled off Seth's blood pressure, pulse and respiration. When he was through, he inclined his head in Ryan's direction, and added, This is his brother.  
  
The gurney was quickly maneuvered into an examination room, and Seth was lifted onto the exam table. Ryan watched as the doctor and nurses began to work over his friend. He was anxious to hear the doctor add his assurances to those of the paramedics that Seth would be fine.   
  
Ryan was hoping that Kirsten and Sandy would arrive soon. The male paramedic had told him that the cops would call, and let them know about Seth. Ryan wasn't looking forward to seeing the looks on the Cohens' faces when they found out that it was his fault that Seth had been shot. But he would be glad to have them there to relieve him of the responsibility he now felt for Seth. It was a heavy burden, and it made him realize how much being a parent must suck at times.  
  
In just a few minutes, the doctor made his pronouncement. Well, Seth, you're going to be fine. It looks like the bullet missed the peritoneal cavity completely. We'll take an X-ray to be sure, but I'm pretty confident of my diagnosis. However, the wound will need to be debrieded. Sometimes fibers from clothing can be left behind in the bullet's path. That can lead to infection. So we'll send you upstairs in a little while so they can clean out the wound and make sure any debris is removed. Okay?  
  
Seth, who was feeling considerably better since the pain medication had gone into his I.V. said,   
  
Any questions?  
  
No--uh, yes, are my parents here yet?  
  
No, but your brother's here. The doctor glanced over at Ryan with a smile. He can keep you company until they arrive.... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on another patient. The technician will be in shortly to take some X-rays. Okay?  
  
Seth nodded.  
  
All right. I'll be back soon.   
  
And with a reassuring pat on Seth's arm, the doctor left the room.  
  
Ryan walked up to the examining table, and looked at Seth appraisingly. he said softly, how you feeling?  
  
Not bad, not bad. Whatever this stuff is they're giving me, it's doing the trick. Then in typical Seth-fashion he quipped, I highly recommend it if you ever get shot yourself.  
  
Ryan grinned.  
  
Seth grinned back. So, that was pretty cool, your telling them I was your brother back there.  
  
Yeah, well, I wanted to come with you, and I figured that was my best shot.  
  
Well, you were right. It worked flawlessly.  
  
Ryan's expression turned serious. I'm sorry, Seth. It's my fault you got hurt. If I had just stayed out of it, this would never have happened.  
  
Yeah, well, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't done what you did? Luke might be laying in the morgue by now. You did your best, Ryan. You sized up the situation and made a decision. That's all anybody could do. Besides, it's kind of nice to see a Cohen taking such decisive action for a change.   
  
Ryan shook his head in gentle amusement. Seth had a knack for making him smile.  
  
Just then, Sandy and Kirsten walked through the door.  
  
Kirsten cried, hurrying forward. Are you okay?   
  
Ryan moved back to allow the two adults more room to get in next to the exam table.  
  
Reaching her son, Kirsten scanned her eyes down his torso, and located the bandages on his right side. She frowned worriedly.  
  
Seth hastened to reassure her. I'm okay, Mom. The doctor says I'll be fine.   
  
Where is the doctor? she asked, looking around.  
  
Ryan answered. He had to go check on a patient. He said he'd be back soon.  
  
Kirsten's attention flickered to Ryan, but almost immediately returned to Seth.  
  
How do you feel? Sandy asked his son.  
  
Seth looked at Ryan, Like I told my brother Ryan here--fine now that they've got this pain killer dripping in my arm. I don't feel a thing.   
  
He grinned at his joke, but his mother looked confused. she asked.  
  
Yeah. Ryan pulled a fast one. He told the paramedics that he was my brother to get them to let him ride in the ambulance. It worked like a charm. Right, bro?  
  
Ryan's arched his eyebrows at him.   
  
So that's what the cop was talking about, Sandy offered. When he called he said something about Ryan being your brother, but I didn't take the time to find out where he'd gotten that impression.   
  
Well, brothers or no brothers, Kirsten said with a sharp note of impatience in her voice, I'd like to know exactly what happened tonight. Why did that boy have a gun? And why did it go off?  
  
It was an accident, Mom, Seth replied. Donnie didn't mean to fire.  
  
So what did happen? Why was this Donnie even there? She looked at Ryan, clearly assuming that he was the one responsible for the other teen's presence at the party.  
  
Seth said quickly, It wasn't Ryan, Mom, it was me. I invited Donnie to come along with us. Ryan tried to tell me it was a bad idea, but I didn't listen.  
  
Sandy said, you boys invited him to the party. How is it that he went from being just another party guest to wielding a gun?  
  
I don't know, Seth said with a small sigh of frustration. He and Luke got into it--I don't even know what about. Just all the sudden Luke was pushing Donnie and saying something about him leaving, and Donnie was pulling this gun out of his pants. I swear, it was surreal. And then Ryan tried to talk Donnie into putting the gun down, but he wouldn't so... Seth looked at Ryan, inviting him to continue the narrative.  
  
Ryan said with a little exhalation of breath, I rushed Donnie, and tried to knock down his gun-hand, but the gun went off, and Seth got hit. Then making eye contact with both Kirsten and Sandy, in turn, he added, I'm so sorry. I should have just stayed out of it.... I'm really sorry.  
  
When neither adult said anything in response, Ryan lowered his eyes to the floor, thinking gloomily that they'd probably want to send him away now. I really blew it, he thought to himself.  
  
Sandy said, at last, we all make mistakes. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this one. Seth's going to be okay. That's the important thing. Then he grinned a little wickedly. Besides, how many kids in Newport Beach have a war wound like this to show off, huh? Seth's popularity is bound to grow by leaps and bounds.   
  
Kirsten said with annoyance. She couldn't find anything funny in the fact that their son had just been shot.   
  
Sorry, honey. Bad joke. Sandy directed an irresistible smile his wife's way, and at last succeeded in winning a small smile in return.  
  
There was a noise at the door, and they turned to see a technician wheeling in a portable X-ray machine. The family moved out of the way. And while Kirsten asked questions, the technician took the X-rays that the doctor had ordered.  
  
It was another twenty minutes, or so, before the doctor came back into the room. The X-rays were in his hand.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Cohen? I'm Dr. Linden. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner--I was with another patient--but the delay gave the lab a chance to get these X-rays developed.   
  
He moved purposefully to the X-ray viewer, and flipped it on.   
  
Let's see what we have here... He put the first X-ray on the viewer, and examined it carefully. Kirsten and Sandy came over to see what he was looking at.   
  
he said to them, indicating a section of the X-ray with one index finger, here's the path of the bullet. And this one... He switched the first X-ray for the second, and studied it for several seconds. This one shows that the bullet did not breach the peritoneal cavity. Which is good news, and what I expected to find.  
  
So, what does that mean? Kirsten asked.   
  
It means, Dr. Linden replied, flipping off the viewer, that once the wound has been properly debried, you can take your son home.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten both smiled in relief.  
  
the doctor continued. we'll get the authorization papers for the procedure in here so that you can sign them. And then we'll see about getting Seth upstairs.  
  
And there won't be any permanent damage from the gunshot? Kirsten asked.  
  
No. The wound should heal completely in three or four weeks. Until then he just needs to keep it clean and dry. I'll prescribe some antibiotics to ward off infection, and some pain killers for the short term. Your son should do fine. He smiled in Seth's direction, then looked back to Sandy and Kirsten. Now, if you don't have any more questions, we're a little short-handed around here tonight. The nurse will bring in the papers and also the prescriptions I mentioned and the directions for care of the wound.   
  
He waited a few seconds to make sure the Cohens wouldn't ask anything else, then said to Seth, You take care of yourself, Seth, and make sure you follow those instructions, okay?  
  
Seth said.  
  
All right. Well, good bye. Good luck. And with that, he was out the door.  
  
Sandy said, that's a relief.  
  
Kirsten smiled, and turned to give her husband a hug. Then they both walked back over to the boys.  
  
----+----  
  
It was getting close to midnight when the Cohen family arrived home. Kirsten immediately shepherded Seth upstairs to help him get ready for bed. Sandy and Ryan stood in the entryway and watched silently as mother and son disappeared up the staircase.  
  
Sandy said, that's more excitement than I need in one night.  
  
Ryan's face showed instant regret. I'm sorry, he offered again.  
  
Sandy raised a hand to wave off the apology. Then seeing the dismay still evident in Ryan's expression, he asked reasonably, Did you know Donnie had a gun?  
  
  
  
Well, all right, then.  
  
  
  
No but's, Ryan. You were faced with a dangerous, volatile situation, and you attempted to defuse it. Now I'm not saying that your choice was the right one, and I sure as heck wouldn't ever want to see you try it again (Seth's not the only one who could have been hurt tonight, you know), but what's done is done. It doesn't do any good to dwell on it. So, let's move on.   
  
Sandy held Ryan's gaze until the teen said, Yeah, okay.  
  
Good. Now, I know we're all beat, so what do you say we just turn in?  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
I'll see you in the morning, Sandy said.  
  
Right. Good night.  
  
'Night, Ryan. Get some sleep.  
  
Ryan turned and headed for the pool house. Sandy watched until he saw the boy get safely inside the other building. Then with a tired sigh, he headed for the stairs and his own bed.  
  
The End (i.e., of the whole story)  



End file.
